Strawberry Naruto
by Kaigashi Tori
Summary: Watch what happens when some naruto chararters and my OC get throw into the bleach story line
1. Prologe

**Hi this is my first story on fanfiction, so please be nice. I redid this chapter with the help of a friend. Please review and comment. If you have ideas for me to have happen in this story I'll be happy to hear them. If i like them enough I minght put them in the story. Enjoy**

**I don't Naruto or Bleach their creators do.  
**

Prologue

He had been running none stop for about three or four hours now, he didn't care right now. All that mattered was that he had to get there before it was too late. He had to find him before it was too late. He had been beating himself up over this the whole time he had been running. For seventeen years he had been doing his job perfectly. Now because he went to visit an old friend to remember that old friend and a promise he had made to him, he was about to break that very promise.

_Flashback_

He was sitting by his best friend's grave thinking of how close the man's son was to making that goal. "I wish you could have seen him taking your move to the next level, defend the village against that 'Pain' guy or whatever his name was, and more" He got up to a crouching position in front of the grave and looked at it. "Minato, why did you have to do it? Why did you feel it was what had to be done? I'm sure we could have stopped that stupid fox without using that jutsu." The man sighed as he muttered to the grave itself. "But you wanted your son to get to play the hero of the village. If only it had played out how you made it sound, with everyone loving and cheering for Naruto, calling him the greatest hero of all time before he defeated Pain. But sadly, only the few people who knew what really happened that day thought of Naruto as a hero from the very beginning."

The man started to cry remembering that fateful day. "So, many people wanted him dead that it was sickening. Was it not for the fact that we did what we did it to help the village I would have killed every single one of them." He paused, still staring at the grave. He couldn't speak anymore to his friend, the memories of that day were rendering him unable to speak through the tears that fell. He remained there, crouching at the grave as he continued to stare at it, as if it was supposed to be looking back. He remained there for several minutes before a man with raven-black hair appeared next, who appeared to be worried about the one who watched the grave. Before the raven-haired man could speak, the other man looked up at him and scolded him. "Itachi, I told you not to release the Genjutsu, it's too dangerous for you to be seen alive."

"Sorry, sensei," Itachi replied, bowing out of respect to his master. "but we don't have much time. Sasuke was sighted around the area and Naruto caught word of it. He took off after my brother about ten minutes ago."

"What?!" The man yelled as he jumped to his feel, his eyes locked on Itachi. He knew exactly what was going on: the Akatsuki was using Sasuke to lure Naruto into a trap, and Naruto was too focused on bringing Sasuke to the Leaf Village to consider the possibility of a trap. "Which way did they go Itachi? I have to get there before it's too late!"

"It's this way, follow me." Itachi said as he jumped up onto a near by tree and began jumping from branch to branch, leading his sensei to where the Genin went. But without delay his sensei was close behind him, he was almost breathing down his neck. Only one thought was going through the man's mind: '_Naruto, please stay alive till I get there!_'

_Flashback End_

As they continued running the signs of battle grew more vivid. Soon they began to follow a path of destruction; it was clear in which direction the battle had begun and where it had gone. As they followed the path sounds of clashing metal echoed through the forest. Just as they realized they were getting close they finally found a clearing through the trees, and it was through that clearing that they saw Naruto and Sasuke running at each other with their signature moves.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Noooooo!" The man screamed as he watched the two former teammates collide. He watched as both Genin fought to push their jutsu through the other. He watched them push with all their might, trying to get the other to give, then he and Itachi began running out to try and stop the battle. Naruto looked off in the corner of his eye and saw the two men coming at them, but it deterred his focus and Sasuke noticed it. Sasuke gave one last push to end this fight, and that it did. The Chidori in Sasuke's left hand lowered down and struck through Naruto's heart, but when Naruto's body bent forward from the force the Rasengan in his right hand, no longer being pushed back by the Chidori, came forward and drilled through the left side of Sasuke's neck.

The man suddenly came to a stop and watched in horror as both jutsu finally stopped and both boys fell to the ground, Sasuke's hand still stuck in Naruto's chest. They were both dead. He panicked and began crying as he ran up to where the bodies lay. The faces shared the same look; a look of regret. "I'm so sorry!" He screamed, grabbing Naruto now-lifeless body. "I never should had left you alone, I'm so sorry!" Itachi started looking around at the war zone that Naruto and Sasuke created in the battle. Trees were snapped in half, others were burning; some with red flames, other with black. Itachi was disappointed his last plan to stop Madara didn't work. At least he had made sure Naruto was safe from that jutsu. Funny, it was the famous Chidori that killed Naruto, the one thing he couldn't give him protection from.

"Kaisen-sensei, look over here!" Itachi yelled in shock as he looked farther into the battleground. Laying on the ground next to a crushed boulder were the bodies of Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara, a squad Tsunade had sent to chase after Naruto to prevent this very thing from happening. "Foolish little brother, why did you throw away the lives of your friends like this?" Itachi asked his brother's corpse as he gathered the bodies together to give them a proper burial. But just as he was setting them down he saw yet another in the distance, one covered in sand and blood within a crater that had be made during the battle; Itachi recognized it instantly. "Even the Sand's Kazekage fell today."

As Itachi gathered the last body his sensei laid Naruto's body beside the three that were sent after him. "He should be by his real friends." Kaisen said without looking up at Itachi. He merely pushed Sasuke's body away from those of the others to emphasize his point. "The friends that were willing to throw away their lives to protect him." Suddenly he pounded the ground with his fist as hard as he could. "I promised Minato I would be there... I was supposed to be there! I promised I would protect Naruto till he could protect himself! Why, Itachi? Why did this have to happen? Why is it that good people must suffer for the good of the Leaf Village?"

"Sensei..." Itachi interrupted, trying to clam him down.

"Let me finish, Itachi!" He growled. "First, the Fourth Hokage decided that giving his life was the only way to save the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox's rampage. But just before he did that we found out the Nine-Tails' attack wasn't a random event, so he sealed it into Naruto so as to create a way to fight against the true cause of the the attack. By holding the Nine-Tails locked within his body, Naruto was to be deemed a hero, but the villagers couldn't even see the difference between a boy and a monster! For what Minato and Naruto gave up to protect them, Naruto's gift from them was nothing but a life of misery! And then there's you, Itachi, made to murder your entire clan."

"I would gladly do it again if it meant preventing war." Itachi replied. He was a little scared, he had never seen his sensei like this. After he had completed his mission he joined the Akatsuki to follow the movements of Madara Uchiha and to keep from being found by anyone, as were his last orders as an ANBU. He had run into his sensei not too long after he and Kisame tried to captured Naruto after the Sound and Sand's attack on the Leaf 5 years ago. He somehow knew his sensei knew of his last orders, or at least that he hadn't betrayed the Leaf Village.

"Don't worry, Itachi. I'm not going to do anything to the Leaf Village." His sensei spoke, seemingly calm. "I just needed to blow off some steam. Sadly, I still need to..." He added as he rose to his feet. "Since it's your fault Sasuke caused all this death, including Naruto's death, I can't help but think you deserve some of this blame."

"Not again." Itachi mutter to himself. His sensei always did this when they were on a team; after the Fourth Hokage died, Itachi was the only one around with the ability to fight his sensei without dying in the process. And it was because of this that his sensei picked fights with him out of nowhere to ensure his own skills remain sharp, even with mundane reasons such as this. Itachi merely readied a single hand with a kunai and stared at him as he came at Itachi with a kunai of his own.

Before the Kunai could clash, a sliding door from what seemed to be straight out of feudal era Japan appeared out of nowhere, and was in midair! Both ninja thought the same thing as they stared at the door, _'what in the world is that?'_ Before they could take a moment to examine the door further, it opened and two people walked out, a woman and a man. Both wore black kimonos and carried a sword. The only difference between their outfits was that the woman also wore a white coat over her kimono with the kanji for "2" on the back of it. "Come on, Kisuke, we need to find the soul that is causing the dimensional rift before any more damage can be done." The woman spoke in a commanding tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Captain Yuroichi," The man deemed "Kisuke" replied. "What was the soul again? A fox with nine tails or something like that?"

"Yes." the woman answered when suddenly a kunai were at each of their throats.

"Tell me, what do you want with Naruto?" Itachi's sensei demanded as he held the knife closer to the captain's throat.

"Is that the name of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon?" She calmly replied, clearly not intimidated at all by the fact that she had a kunai at her throat. Her 3rd seat was not so calm about what was going on.

"Wh-what?! You guys can see us?" He asked as he shook with fear.

"Of course we can see you. Why wouldn't we?" Kaisen answered. Something was off about these two. '_Only someone at or near Kage level wouldn't be worried about this predicament, but this girl seems not to care at all. And the only thing that worried the other is the fact that we could see them._' He thought when suddenly the woman in front of him disappeared. Acting purely on reflexes and instinct he spun around and…

KLANG

"Impressive, I've never seen anyone able to react to my speed like that before." The captain said as the two starred down each on opposite ends of their weapons, a kunai and a katana.

"You shouldn't be too impressed," He said pushing a little with his kunai, testing her strength. "An old friend of mine is just as fast as you. I've had practice with that level of speed."

"Really,?" She responded. "Then you could see my movements?"

"I wish I could take credit for that," he answered, "but all you're doing is bringing back memories. My old friend used to attack just like that, though the weapon is different. I merely reacted on instinct as if I was trying to block him." To say she was shocked would be a understatement; never before had she never met anyone who could react like that to her moves, let alone a mere human. "I've answered your question, but you have yet to answer mine. What do you want with Naruto?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But first, please tell your friend to lower his weapon." The captain responded. Itachi, seeing the sign from his sensei, released his captive. After that she sheathed her sword and continued. "About 17 or so years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked a village in this dimension. The leader of that village created a technique, one meant to seal the demon into a newborn child."

"I know the story well," He interrupted. "I was there when the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon."

"I see. Well, then that just makes this explanation that much shorter." She continued. "The technique he created summons a reaper that comes to aid in the sealing."

"That still doesn't explain why you want Naruto." Kaisen interrupted again.

"I'm getting to that." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "The demon's power was so great that after it had been sealed into the child its power began to leak into our dimension. At first nothing had happened, but after a few years the power created a dimensional rift in Hueco Mundo, and the hollows there started to become stronger by the demonic power and the rift it had created."

"If these 'hollow' things took a liking to its demonic power, I can't imagine them being any friendly."

"Correct. It was decided by Central 46 that since the demon was sealed with power from our dimension that we would send it to the Soul Society to seal the rift caused by its power."

"What do you mean by 'power from our dimension?' Minato sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into Naruto himself. Like I said, I had a front row seat."

"We of the 13 Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society protect human life and keep the balance of souls on earth and in the Soul Society, and when the demon appeared we took action. When your precious Minato summoned a reaper for his technique, it was Captain of Squad 1, Head-Captain Yamamoto, who was summoned to perform the sealing."

"But then why did you have to wait until Naruto died before you came to take him?!" Kaisen demanded to know. All of the information was a lot to take in. Hollows, Soul Society, Court Guards? But he wasn't going to stop till he got the information he was looking for.

"As I said, the 13 Court Guard Squads protect human life and keep the balance of souls on earth. Removing the boy from this dimension before he was to die would disrupt that balance, so it was decided that we would wait tell the boy had died before we would bring him to the Soul Society ."

Again, this was a lot of information to take in, but this time a smirk appeared on Kaisen's face. The woman who had explained all this, who was supposedly one of the captains of these Court Guard Squads she mentioned, stared at him with a sour look on her own face. "What the hell is so funny? Why are you smirking?" The man continued to take in all the captain had said, the smirk on his face growing to a full smile. Finally, he bust out laughing. Both Itachi and the others looked at him like he was crazy as he laughed for what seemed to be no reason at all. But finally the man stopped and shared his reason.

"The irony is too great." He replied when he caught his breathe. "All the people from this dimension whom Naruto had done nothing wrong to. They wanted nothing more then to make Naruto suffer and make him miserable, they wanted him to just die. They wouldn't even leave him in peace during the times he wanted it. But you people, people from a completely different dimension whom Naruto's sealed demon had created a great problem, let him be and live his life and not take him to fix it till he had finally died. The treatment he received from those who had no reason to hurt him was worse then that from those who actually had a good reason to do so."

At this he begin laughing again. With the information pointed out and him fully understanding, Itachi also gave off a smirk of his own, though he refrained from laughing. The woman herself continued to look at the laughing man like he was crazy. But when he stopped laughing for the second time he regained his serious posture. "If what you say is true, I'll let you take Naruto to this 'Soul Society.' It sounds like he'd actually be able to live peacefully there."

"That decision was never up to you to make human." The captain replied in a demeaning tone.

"You're right, it was up to Minato." He responded to her in the same demanding tone. But then he looked up at the sky and went back to his thought in a clam tone. "It was to him I promised to protect Naruto till he was strong enough to protect himself. So I owe it to him to make sure Naruto is in a place where he can be safe and protected. I've always believed that the only time Naruto would have the power to protect himself is when he became Hokage, but now that he's dead, there's no way he can become Hokage. Thus, we'll be accompanying you to the Soul Society, to ensure that he is in safe hands."

"You cannot come with us," The woman answered. "humans are prohibited from entering the Soul Society."

"What do you mean? Aren't you humans yourselves?" Kaisen asked as he looked at her and the man that came with her. They both looked perfectly human to him, what's the difference between him and them?

"We are actually souls who are no longer alive." She answered again. But she began to grow irritated by the questions of this human. They shouldn't be able to see her, let alone know all this information. Yourichi decided it was time to end this conversation. "That's enough. Kisuke, it's time we left. Gather the boy."

"Yes, Captain Yourichi!" Kisuke answered as he walked over and picked up Naruto's body. But before he could reach the body, Kaisen was already there holding him.

"If it's his soul you're after, why do you need his body?"

This time, Kisuke answered his question, much to the dismay of his captain. "We need the physical seal that was used to seal the demon while he was alive so that the demon won't run rampant or do as it pleases in the Soul Society like others souls can. This way it'll remain within Naruto while in soul-form.

"I said we weren't going to answer anymore question! Let's go, now!" The woman bellowed. Her subordinate noticed the anger in her eye as she spoke, so he tried to get the body from Kaisen, though he refused to hand Naruto over.

"Like I said, I'm coming with you. I'll bring the boy." Now Yourichi was truly irritated.

"And if I recall correctly, you're not permitted to come! You two are staying here!" She commanded. Kisuke unsheathed his sword in order to convince him to hand over the body, but Kaisen and Itachi both back away from him and his captian.

"I've grown tired of your 'High & Mighty' attitude. I can take it from the Main Branch of the family, I don't have much of a choice in that, but I will not take that kind of attitude from anyone else. It's time we showed these two who they're dealing with. Itachi!" Kaisen mentioned as he looked over at his pupil who had kept his left eye closed during the entire discussion, preparing for this moment. Then he opened it and revealed the unique spiral within his red eye and spoke the name of his technique.

"Tsukuyomi!"


	2. Chapter 1 friends again at the end

Hey everyone here it is the next chapter of my story. please read and review it. I'll try to have a new chapter out about once a week, but school and other thing might get in the way. Please enjoy

i do not own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him again.

"What do you want dope?" Sasuke finally responded he was still brooding over the fact that he could no longer destroy Konoha for what they made Itachi do.

"No!" Naruto yelled running up to him, and grabbed his shirt and brought him up to his face. "You don't get to act like that this time Sasuke!" Sasuke just looked away. "Was this what you really wanted our close friends are dead because couldn't let go of your hate?"

"How could you know how I feel," Sasuke replied coldly. "You don't know what the leaf made my brother do."

"Do you mean his mission to wipe out your whole family?" Naruto said. Sasuke was shocked by this 'how could he possible know about that.' "Your wondering how I know right. Well, my first clue about that there might be more behind Itachi was when I ran into him alone before you killed him. I expected him to try and kidnap me, but he said that all he wanted was to talk."

"Did he tell what happened?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No, he didn't." Naruto stated plainly. Sasuke looked at him confused. "He asked why I was so bent on bringing you back. I told him that I treat you as a brother more than he ever did." Sasuke was taken aback by this. It made sense somehow. Naruto who ever had a family would go to any length to keep what he had thought of as a family no matter what happened. And here he had been trying to kill off his last family member for years. That was Naruto for you to stubborn for his own good. "He then told me that I might have to choose between getting you back or saving Konoha from you."

"So, he planed that far ahead did he?" Sasuke mutter to himself.

"He then gave me some of his power than left." Naruto continue not hearing what Sasuke said. He also, let go of Sasuke because he now had his attention. 'So, that's why the Tsukuyomi or the Amaterasu didn't work on him. Just how far did Itachi plan ahead before he died?' Sasuke thought. He needed answers to this new question about his brother. He needed to know them, so when he finally faced Itachi again in the afterlife he would know who his brother truly was.

"If Itachi didn't tell how do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Naruto replied, "I believe it was the same person who told you."

"What!" Sasuke gasped. Why would he tell him. What had Madara been planing this entire time. Sasuke then sat down and started thinking about all the things he had done in his life.

"So, Sasuke seeing as it is your fault we are dead in the first place what should we do," Naruto said hoping to get his old time friend angry so he would say something.

"Your right," Sasuke finally said standing up and looking around at the battle field, then at their bodies. He was surprised and somewhat impressed that Naruto was able to go blow for blow with him without using the Kyuubi's power. That sage mode thing was quite impressive to say the least. "It's all my fault if I wasn't so bent on revenge I could have been as strong you were. We wouldn't been in this mess." The two just stood there starring at each; finally after 3 painful years of sorrow trying to be friends again Naruto succeeds only after they both had died. The pair then started walking around not noticing or caring about the 2 people who had been at they bodies since they died

"So Sasuke do you have any idea what these chains on our chests mean?" Naruto asked when suddenly he thought of something. If he was dead then the Kyuubi was dead too then that might mean his burned was gone. Thinking this Naruto happily lifted up his shirt to see if the seal was there. As he lifted up his shirt he notice, with much sorrow, that the seal was still there. However when Naruto started to pull his shirt back down his hand touched the seal and suddenly the seal started to glow red and he started howling out in pain. Never before had he felt this muck pain before; even when he was about to release the Kyuubi he hadn't felt pain like this. It was as if all the suffering and loneliness he had felt most of his life, and the rage and hatred of the Kyuubi all in one. And for a brief monument he got a sort of hollow feeling. The sudden pain caught him completely off-guard, and he fell to his knees. As this was happening he saw the chain on his chest started to disappear from about 5 feet to about 8 inches when he finally let go a split second later.

"What happen Naruto," Sasuke asked unsure of what was happening to Naruto. Naruto was just find a second ago. He was pulling up his shirt looking at the Kyuubi's seal on his stomach for some reason. When, suddenly screaming from so unknown source of pain. And for the briefest, tiny monument for could sense a hunger that no matter what he ate it would be satisfied at all.

"I don't know," Naruto replied panting heavily as he got up from his knees. "But I'm sure now that we don't want to know what will happen with these chain if only touching the seal of the Kyuubi is any hint."

"Naruto-kun," A voice seemed to sing out of the forest, at least to Naruto.

"Was that Hinata?" Sasuke asked looking around. He wasn't sure where she was since after they had died they moved away from their bodies.

"I think so but how could she still be alive I thought you killed her." Naruto answer a little bitterly to Sasuke. Sasuke understood why he was bitter. He had hear that Hinata finally told Naruto how she felt about Naruto. Naruto still unsure of his feelings for her, but for the first time someone had loved him. Sasuke had killed Hinata, when she jumped in front of Naruto to protect him from Sasuke's lighting attack. He had been setting it to kill Naruto thinking that he had nothing that coud block it. A second before Sasuke used the jutsu; Hinata jumped in front of Naruto to save him. Just then Hinata came running out of the woods. Naruto started to smile when he saw her, but felt his heart sink when he saw the chain coming out of her chest.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled and run to him and tackled him with a hug. "I'm so glad I found you." Naruto couldn't help but give his trade mark foxily smile. "Everyone I found him!" soon after she finished calling out Gaara came walking out of the trees. He greeted Naruto and Hinata, but gave Sasuke a death glare. Gaara died from Sasuke's susanoo's arrow. It tore through Gaara's sand defenses as if they were butter. Sasuke just looked away how could he screw things up so much had his hatred blinded him to the point were he became someone else tool. Sakura came running out next, and to everyone's surprise she ran headlong up to Sasuke and nailed him in the face as hard as she could, which for some reason unknown to them didn't throw him as hard as it usually did. Of course none of them could blame her. Sasuke had cut her head off with his sword when she tried to land a hit on him. Sasuke didn't mean to kill her with his sword he just moved to block her attack and when he moved her head was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he lazily walked into the clearing. He looked at each of them muttering under his breath when he looked at Sasuke. Shikamaru had died from a Chidori just like naruto. When Sasuke came at him with it he had used his shadow possession jutsu and caught Sasuke with it, but no one ever told him Sasuke could send his Chidori out 5 feet from his body. "Has anyone figure out what these chains do."

"Those chains are called the Chains of Fate and few the chain completely eats' itself or is pulled out you will become a hollow and will eat all your friends." A voice said from behind them. Naruto was quite scared he didn't know what a hollow was, but if putting his hand on the seal made it happen faster he didn't want to see what would happen.

"That is what will happen unless we sent you to the soul society which is like heaven, but in a different dimension." Another voice answer their unspoken questions. At this the group of ninjas try around to see two people standing there a man and a woman. They both were wearing the same type of black kimonos; expect the woman had a white coat over hers. "Hi everyone I'm Captain of squad 2 of the 13 court guard squads Yoruichi Shihouin this is my 3rd seat Kisuke Urahara." He waved to everyone and said hi. "Naruto we need to perform a soul burial and send all of you to the Soul Society now."

"So, we our all going with na-naruto-kun," Hinata asked terrified that she might lose her Naruto.

"There is no way I will go anywhere without you Hinata-chan, or any of the others believe it!" Naruto yelled giving one of his foxy smile. Hinata suddenly fainted because of what he said, and now that her mind caught up to the fact that she had hugged Naruto. "Oh, Hinata-chan are you OK?"

'He still as clueless as ever' everyone thought. "Well, then your all going to the Soul Society. Once you guys get there you should enter the Soul Reaper Academy and become Soul Reapers."

"Is it anything like being a ninja?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, Soul Reapers fight hollows, and keep the balance between the Soul Society and the world of the living." Kisuke answered. "So, do all of you want to become Soul Reapers now?

"Sure," everyone, but Shikamaru answered. The ninjas all turned to him.

"It Sounds to troublesome for me, but I can't think of anything better to." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Alright then," Yoruichi said, and then started to perform the soul burials. As she got to Shikamaru last he noticed two people standing behind her. One was performing a hand sign usually use to maintain a genjutsu. Before he could do anything about what he saw Yourichi hit his head with the butt of her katana, and he was off to the Soul Society. When she had she stuck her sword in the air and a old fashion Japaneses doors appear. Yourichi and Kisuke started to walk as two people, seeming unnoticeable by them, follow them.

"What do you think this Soul Society will hold sensei?" Itachi asked as they went through the doors.

"i don't know, but I think we'll have fun if you have to use the Tsukiyomi to make them think they beat us and maintain keep them from seeing us after that." Kaisen answered.

"That's one more up for the sharingan." Itachi said.

"Oh, don't you ever started that Itachi," Kaisen replied. As the doors closed behind them they were off to the Soul Society. Both were wondering if the Sou Society could survive dealing with Naruto. Kaisen was really hoping that it could because it wouldn't be any fun there if they couldn't.


	3. Chapter 2 the other side of the door

**Chapter 2**

Naruto didn't know what to think on what was happening. He was still trying to get over his death; when those 2 people showed up. They claimed that they were soul reapers, but when Naruto thought about it wasn't there only one of those. 'Oh crap, I just got everyone in a trap' Naruto thought. As he was thinking of how to find a way out of this predicament; he found himself suddenly in a sewer. "Great, now what does that stupid fox want?" He mutter out aloud. Naruto walked down the familiar passageway head to the cage that had been the cause of everything bad that had happen in his life. When he of to the cage he noticed something different about the seal on the cage. It was no longer a piece of paper; it was now fused into the bars of the cage.

**"So, kit you finally came to see me did you? What do you want now?"** The Kyuubi asked in a bored tone. It knew full well why Naruto was here. He had called him here to talk to him about what was going on, but being the Kyuubi he liked to mess with people.

"You brought me here you stupid fox!" Naruto screamed. He really didn't need this right now. He was thinking about just turning around and leaving. The Kyuubi gave a sigh.

**"The reason I called you here was because we need to talk about these soul reapers."** The Kyuubi answered. Naruto froze in his tracks. The Kyuubi knew about those two strange people. **"I seem to have your attention now, good. The first time a soul reaper ever came here was 17 years ago on your birthday."** Naruto looked confused for bit then suddenly it hit him. **"Yes, that soul reaper was summon by the 4****th**** Hokage to seal me into you. The soul reaper he summon was believed to be the strongest of all the soul reapers his name was Yamamoto Head-Captain of the 13 court guard squads. Now I'm not going to get into what they do because you have been told more or less what they do. When I first saw Yamamoto I laughed he was very powerful more powerful than most of the other tail-demons, but was no were near my power. He seemed to know that too, but he tried to hide that fact. I heard him say something along the lines that he knew that I was here and he had stepped in to stop me. I knew he was lying because of the look on his face when he was summoned was one of surprise, not the face of someone who came to help. I was about to play with him for a little bit because I wanted to fight someone who could last longer than a second against me. Unfortunately for me, he chanted some weird spell and the next thing I knew I was bound by strange chains. As I was started to rip the chains off without any kind of trouble I didn't notice what him and the 4****th**** were doing until it was to late for me. They sealed me into you. And after the sealing was done I regained control of myself again and cursed that Uchiha because he had caused this to happen to me."**

"You seem to know much about these Soul Reapers; how?" Naruto asked a few minutes later. He was trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

**"Wow, you thought of asking me about that. And here everyone thought you were dumb," **The Kyuubi answered then looked at the look Naruto was giving him. **"Don't look at me like that. I meant that you are smarter than most people give you credit for. Now to answer your question; when I was sealed by Yamamoto I gain his memorizes of this Soul Society and everything in it. If Yamamoto had know that was going to happen. He would have killed us right then and there after the sealing."**

"So, what is going to happen to us now?" Naruto spoke out loud. As he appear to be in some kind of gateway thing.

"Do what?" A passerby asked as he stop and look at the boy confused as to who he was talking to.

"What?" Naruto then looked around him and notice that he was not in font of the Kyuubi's cage anymore. "Hey, Kyuuubi! Answer my question!" Naruto shouted at his stomach. "Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Stupid overgrown fur-ball answer me!" As Naruto was yelling at the Kyuubi, in vain, he failed to notice that the others were starting to come out of the gate until one ran into him. "Ouch. Hey watch were your going yo- oh hey Hinata." Hinata was terrified that Naruto yelled at her. 'Oh no, he doesn't like me.' Hinata thought as she fell on her back. "Sorry, Hinata I was talking to the stupid fox again and in the middle of talking with him. He stopped " Naruto said putting his hand on the back of his head giving one of his foxily grins. "Hey Hinata here." Naruto bent down to pick up Hinata. Hinata barely fought off the fainting that was about to come over her. When suddenly out of no where Naruto hugged her. "Hinata, thank you for always being there for me I … I …" Hinata never heard what he was going to say next as she was so completely caught off guard by the hug that she did the only thing she did best in times like this she fainted. Naruto didn't really know what came over him to hug her and say that, but now he had to deal with her unconscious body. As Naruto careful move Hinata to a near by bench the others came through.

"Hey, you can make out with your girlfriend later. Right now we have to take you guys to see the Head-captain," Yoruichi said. Naruto froze at her comment. _'Was Hinata his girlfriend'_ Naruto thought. He knew that she loved him and he loved finally having someone treat him that way. It was like he was on a high that didn't end, but he wasn't sure he felt the same way. He had started to avoid Hinata for some time because he didn't want to be around her until he knew if he felt the same way about her. And not being around her just to feel that high. "Hey kid, I said move it," with that Naruto was brought out of his stupor. Naruto fell line with the others holding Hinata and following the captain to meet this Head-Captain guy. They walked for what seemed like 30 minutes through the maze of white walls. Sometimes they passed by buildings that had numbers on them. The ninjas' looked in awe at the builds they passed expected for Hinata and Naruto. Hinata because she was passed out and Naruto because he was making sure Hinata was okay.

This lasted till they came to a huge door. When they were right outside of the door Naruto notice Hinata was starting to come around. Not wanting her to faint again because he was carrying her he set her on the ground. "Hey, Hinata can you hear," Naruto spoke quietly to her. "It's time to get up we have to meet the main guy of this place." Hinata started to slowly wake up at this. As see open her eyes, she saw Naruto next to her with caring face she had ever seen on his face.

As she was about to lose her self in his face; she notice out of the corner of her eye someone watching them. As she looked closer the person vanished in a second, but she got a good look at the person. " Kaisen what are you doing here?" she asked herself in a low tone. As Hinata got up the door infront of them open up slowing to reveal room in darkness expect for a lone beam of light that when, like a pathway, from the door to the back of the room.

"Enter," A voice boomed from the room. A shiver went down the spine of all the ninjas as they heard the voice speak. They all thought the same thing whoever that was he had power and was mostly likely the lead of this place. And with Shikamaru mutter his favorite word they walk through the doors.

**In Naruto's world**

Kakashi had been having a bad day. First off his long time friend Kaisen had stolen his book and replaced it the '101 ways to tell if your a bad ninja', and had to spend the next 3 hours looking for him to get it back. Then, he had ran into Sasuke just outside of the village. Before he could do anything Sasuke nailed him with a Tsukuyomi. Having already exposed to the Tsukuyomi before it didn't leave him is drained as before. And finally Naruto found out Sasuke was near the village, so he had ran off to bring him back. And to top it all off he hadn't found Kaisen so he still didn't have his book back yet. Kakashi left about 4 hours later with a team to find them and bring them back at all cost, but by the time they got there it was too later. The first thing Kakashi had his team do was check the battlefield they were at for any survivors. The team moved quickly about checking the damage done and find any trace of the ninja's that went after Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi just walked around looking around not really looking for anything. "How this have happened. Why did this happen; Kaisen you always made sure nothing like this would happen. You were always there for Naruto always." As Kakashi muttered this to himself he realized that maybe he was here and that Naruto was to beat up to move yet and that would mean there were still here. Kakashi rusted off following the trail of destruction he saw in the distance 4 coffins. Kakashi felt his heart drop, 'Oh, no we're to late. I failed them forgive me sensei.' As he got closer he saw something on top of 1 of the coffins. "Is that? It it's my book," Kakashi spoke in disbelief there as plain as day was the book he had been looking for only a few hours earlier. He rushed up to the coffin and picked up the book opened the book. There on the first page as a folded piece of paper.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_if your reading this then that means you finally had it here. The 4 coffins in front of you are the coffins for Gara of the desert, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. That's the good news I'm afraid because Kakashi I'm so sorry Naruto died as he killed Sasuke. But, it's funny how life can be for you see as I was getting ready to take the bodies I didn't burn to a crisp back a very old looking out appeared out of nowhere. Long story short 2 death gods from a different world came out of it and told me that they were going to take Naruto's body and soul to a place that is more or so heaven. After a little debate me and Itachi, yes Itachi is still alive, got them to let us come with them to this afterlife of theirs. And the best is that me and Itachi don't have to die to go with them. So then, tell the Hokage we are fine and Naruto is in a better place, forget the pun, and she doesn't have to worry._

_Your truly crazy friend_

_Kaisen_

_P.S make sure you only show this letter to the Hokage ok._

Kakashi didn't know what to think of this; if what he was reading was true Naruto died, but was going to be better off. Kakashi pocketed the letter if he knew one thing for sure about Kaisen was no matter how strange it seemed he always told the truth. He said it was more fun that. As Kakashi called his team over to help him take the coffins back none of them notice the the strange head that was sticking out of the ground a little ways away. "Madara-sama is not going to like this." one side of the head said. "**Yes, but maybe he has a backup plan in case something like this happen. Either way we need to report this."** and with that the head of Zetsu shrunk back into the ground.


End file.
